


Life of Kyungsoo (and Jongin)

by xiaolianhua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua
Summary: Kyungsoo feels that his relationship with Jongin has been like the scenes in his movies. He thinks back at the beginning and remembers how hard he fell for the younger at the first moment they met.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 20
Kudos: 55





	Life of Kyungsoo (and Jongin)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guriizuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guriizuri/gifts).



> I'm deprived of kaisoo. I did some wedding drabbles while ago on twitter and the kaisoo ones were begging me to expand them into something longer. I hope you all enjoy this fluffy piece on the Easter Holidays!
> 
> This is a gift to my amazing beta for Kaisoo fics. You know who you are, you are dear to me. I love you like this! Hearts and hugs.

**Scene 1 – The Beginning**

They met in an art club at the university. Kyungsoo practiced for the drama play and singing with Jongin in the musical and dance. He remembers watching Jongin dance and auditioning for the school musical, how he flew over the stage and how the emotions rushed down to the audience from the way Jongin used his whole body to express them rather than the words he uttered. 

He remembers being enamored, unable to look away from the tan skin, disappearing eyes and blinding smile. 

Their first date was at a cafe near their university a few weeks after the initial meeting. Kyungsoo remembers it was filled with shy looks and awkward chuckles but also heated discussion about arts. 

The coffee dates continued and Kyungsoo remembers asking Jongin why after he noticed that the younger man never as much as touched the coffee but always chose tea or some other drink. He remembers Jongin answering with a sweet, soft smile that warmed his heart back then: “You like coffee, don’t you hyung?” 

Kyungsoo remembers how his body flushed hot at the words, so simple yet so powerful in their sincerity. He doesn’t remember how he answered him if he did at all. But he remembers it’s probably the moment he realized he’s in love with the dancer. 

**End of Scene 1**

Kyungsoo lays in his bed and reads the script for the next drama he’s going to film. He’s going to play the main role, a rich guy who has had his heart broken too many times and he’s ready to suicide over it but someone saves him from jumping and he falls in love with the girl. It’s awfully cliche and makes Kyungsoo chuckle as he looks through the pages. Secret lovers in society where the rich cannot mingle with the poor. 

Kyungsoo’s and Jongin’s relationship was never really hidden. They attended the shows together, when asked they said the minimal amount. There were loads of trash articles and some lost jobs over their sexuality but they got through it together. He likes to think their relationship is as strong as it is because of the rumors and the hardships they’ve gone through together. Their love is what binds them together even now and Kyungsoo lets the image of his boyfriend lull him into sleep. 

**Scene 2 – The New Beginning**

Kyungsoo counts that it's been ten years now since their first date. Ten years of ups and downs, supporting each other in the struggles of finding a job and settling into adult life. Ten years of living separately but always spending time together in one or the other's place between busy schedules. 

It's time to take the next step. So when Jongin is called abroad for a modeling job, Kyungsoo visits Jongin's parents alone. 

It's not the first time he visits but it's the first time without Jongin. As Jongin's mother opens the door with a surprised smile, Kyungsoo knows she knows. "Hey mother, sorry to come unannounced. Can I come in?"

"Well of course! Is Jongin joining later?" She asks as she helps Kyungsoo with his jacket.

"Ah, I'm afraid it's just me. He's busy with an abroad schedule. He’s in Milan, Italy actually. At the fashion show." Kyungsoo smiles, handing the basket full of fruits and some wine to her. 

She accepts it with a gentle smile and ushers him to the living room. "What brings you here then, everything is fine with our son?"

"Yes..yes everything's fine um..better than actually." Kyungsoo stumbles with his words as he takes a seat on the couch and greets Jongin's father. He rubs his sweaty palms on his thighs and counts to five in his head, he can do this. 

"I had something I wanted to ask." Kyungsoo says as he accepts the tea from her. He nurtures the cup in his hands, going silently over the words again for the nth time. "I'm so glad that you have accepted me as Jongin's boyfriend. For all these years you've been the supportive parents unlike my own."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry they're still not accepting you as you are." Her voice is soft and caring and Kyungsoo drops his gaze from her to stop the tears. 

He had come out to his parents in university – a few months after he started dating Jongin but the reaction wasn’t as good as he had hoped for. Kyungsoo doesn’t really see his parents that much anymore, exchanging pleasantries once in a while over the phone and visiting twice a year. 

He swallows and looks up between the two elders in the room, "I..we.." he sighs and starts again, voice steady and sure as he talks. "I want to marry your son. We've been together ups and downs and I have gained new parents through you, a new family. Do I get your permission to marry Jongin?"

The elders share a look and smile before Jongin's father reaches over to grasp on Kyungsoo's hand, "of course. We have never seen our son as happy as he is with you. We would gladly take you into the family."

Kyungsoo releases a breath he didn’t realize he’s holding in and smiles widely. “That’s.. Thank you.” He smiles and puts the cup of tea away to accept a hug from Jongin’s mom. 

“That’s amazing news!” She says excitedly, “I need to tell his sisters right away! They’ll be so happy, you know they’ve been betting for this. When and who is going to ask.” 

“Ah..no” Kyungsoo stutters embarrassed, “please, I.. I haven’t asked him yet. Don’t tell the sisters. We’ll tell. Could you keep this as a secret until..” 

“Until you propose?” Jongin’s father laughs and nods, “I’ll try to keep my wife quiet. But don’t take too much time.” He says and leans closer to whisper loudly, “she’s very fond of gossiping.” 

Kyungsoo looks between the two and laughs. He really loves Jongin’s parents like his own. Their loving teasing and gentle touches are everything that Kyungsoo ever hoped to reach with Jongin. A comfortable life where love is shared freely with their close ones. “I’ll do my best.” He smiles and makes a mental promise to himself that he’ll do it within two months. 

**End of Scene 2**

  
  


Kyungsoo looks over the selection of rings. He’s using the break in between filming to try and find something suitable for Jongin but nothing seems good enough. There’s too many diamonds, too bulky, too plain, too wide and not wide enough. 

Kyungsoo quickly pockets his phone when an assistant comes to get him to the next scene and he thinks that rings are overrated. 

  
  


**Scene 3 – The Proposal**

Kyungsoo looks over at Jongin as they’re at the grocery store together and the younger is picking up some fresh vegetables for their dinner tonight. He nods when Jongin shows a decent size radish and goes to weigh it on the scale. Jongin has improved a lot. The way he now knows how Kyungsoo wants his vegetables and what size and ripeness of tomatoes are the best never stops amazing Kyungsoo. 

“That’s perfect, thanks.” Kyungsoo smiles when Jongin places the items in their cart and takes a hold on the handle to push it forward. Their shoulders bump and Jongin giggles happily, “I could do this the rest of my life.” 

“Do what? Shopping for food?” Kyungsoo can’t help but tease the younger although the sentiment pierces his heart. 

Jongin stops to look at him incredulously and gives him one of the blinding grins, eyes disappearing to crescents, “Shopping for food with you. I like this. It’s nice.” 

“Would you?” Kyungsoo asks as he reaches for a packet of spaghetti. “Would you really do it for the rest of your life because I think… I know, I would love that.” His tone is hopeful to his own ears too and he quickly looks around and sees only empty isles around them as he places the spaghetti in the cart. 

Placing a hand on Jongin’s on the cart’s handle, Kyungsoo smiles up at him. He watches the confusion spread on his lover’s face before making way for a frown. Kyungsoo smooths the wrinkles out with a gentle finger and nudges the younger to move. 

“Hyung?” Jongin asks when he finds his voice. “What you mean? Are you saying we.. hyung?!” He whines as he grasps on Kyungsoo’s arm. 

Kyungsoo bites back the grin and ignores him for now. He steers the cart towards the cashiers and tells his excited partner to wait until they’re at their car. 

Jongin is vibrating next to him as they wait in the line and Kyungsoo can’t help but smile at that: his boyfriend has always been the one to react with his body, unable to hide his emotions. 

At the moment they get the bags in their car and Kyungsoo slides on the driver’s seat. Jongin is pulling the passenger’s door closed with too much force and grasping on Kyungsoo’s hands again. “Soo, Kyungsoo...hyung. Did you just propose to me?” 

It’s endearing really how Jongin’s happiness enlightens the space completely and Kyungsoo gets blinded by him once more. Anyone could see them but Kyungsoo can’t bring himself to care as he steals a kiss from Jongin’s lips. “If you allow me. I would like to marry you.” 

Kyungsoo isn’t prepared for the hug he gets with Jongin’s long limbs reaching around him over the middle console, nor the wet tears that he feels against his neck. “Nini?” He asks, awkwardly stroking his back before pushing the younger back to look at him. “You’re crying.” He says softly as he wipes the tears away with his thumbs. 

“Of course I am!” Jongin sobs, “I’m going to get married.” 

Kyungsoo chuckles and pulls him into a tight hug. He presses his lips to Jongin’s temple and whispers his love to Jongin’s ear. With another kiss on his lips, he pulls back and fastens the seat belt. “I found a home with you, Jongin and with your family. I want to spend my life with you until the end.” 

Jongin wails again as a new wave of tears run down his cheeks. It should be unsettling to see and hear an adult man cry. Kyungsoo just helps Jongin with his seat belt and holds his hand when they drive home from the mart. 

**End of Scene 3**

Kyungsoo is laying on Jongin’s couch, back against his sturdy chest and Jongin’s arms around him. He’s close to falling asleep in the safety of his lover’s arms but Jongin’s quiet chuckles keep shaking him awake. 

“We’re really getting married?” Jongin asks more of himself for the tenth time and entwines their fingers on Kyungsoo’s stomach. “I can’t believe you proposed to me, hyung. Like that too. I really had no idea.” 

“Like what, Nini?” Kyungsoo hums, tilting his head up to look at his boyfriend, his fiancee? 

“At the grocery store! Out of nowhere!” 

Kyungsoo laughs and brings their hands up to kiss Jongin’s hand, “Do you want me to repeat it, make an event of it?” He asks, turning them so that he can look at the other, “I can but I shou-” 

“Don’t.” Jongin smiles and hugs him close again, “it was just like you are. Just how I love you, prompt, unexpected and exciting. I wouldn’t change it for anything else.” 

“Good, because I’m really bad at figuring out events.” Kyungsoo admits and turns to straddle Jongin. He leans in with a smile and kisses him tenderly. 

  
  


**Scene 4 – The Wedding**

Kyungsoo looks at his husband, leaning in for the kiss when the priest tells them to. He’s floating, the immense feeling of happiness and love engulfs him as he relishes in the attention and love from Jongin. 

They share a giggle and another kiss before walking down the aisle, hand in hand as husbands with their friends and families cheering for them. 

The reception is held outdoors, in one of the bigger villas at the outskirts of the city. The vast garden and lavish indoors give the perfect setting for their celebrations. 

“Are you ready for the first dance?” Jongin asks, reaching for Kyungsoo’s hand under the table when Jongdae signaled them that it’s time to get ready for it. 

“No.” Kyungsoo huffs but he knows that he will never be readier than this, “But I trust you to lead me well.” It’s not a lie, Kyungsoo trusts that his husband would make it perfect even if he had two left feet himself. 

“That’s my baby.” Jongin smiles and kisses him quickly on the lips before getting up and rounding the table. He bows and holds out his hand for Kyungsoo to take. 

Kyungsoo can’t even be embarrassed about the gesture when Jongin smiles at him so charmingly. He accepts the hand and lets his husband lead them in the middle of the dance floor. 

He tries to ignore everyone’s looks and cameras around them as he lets Jongin position them. They had practiced this several times, Jongin knows how to lead the dance, he is a dancer after all. And Kyungsoo  _ knows _ that all he has to do is to relax his body and let Jongin lead him around but it wasn’t so easy here. They’re in front of their families and friends and it’s not as easy as it was at home or at the practice room to let himself relax and trust Jongin. 

“I love you, you’re perfect as you are. Remember to breathe” Jongin whispers to Kyungsoo’s ear just before the music starts and counts to four before taking the first step and pulling Kyungsoo along. 

Kyungsoo tries to follow as best as he can. He can sense everyone’s eyes on them, hear the clicks and snaps of cameras as Jongin turns them around. He feels stiff in his husband’s arms. 

Kyungsoo forces himself to look into Jongin's eyes and nowhere else. He drowns in the dark brown as they turn around and around, his body soon relaxing in his husband’s strong arms. Jongin keeps whispering sweet nothings, small encouragements to keep on going and Kyungsoo let his eyes close, just following and enjoying their own space. 

The waltz soon comes to an end and Kyungsoo opens his eyes to see his husband smiling at him, so gentle and loving that he tiptoes up to kiss him. 

Another song starts, more fast paced and Kyungsoo allows Jongin to swirl him under his arm. He laughs, relaxed and happy as their friends join them to the dance floor. No one’s eyes are on them anymore and Kyungsoo can breathe again. 

They’re taking a break from the dancing, just sitting down at their designated table. Jongin’s hand is on his arm and Kyungsoo reaches for it to lace their hands together as he looks around the reception hall. Their friends and family are scattered around, some are talking, some are dancing most are having some refreshments from the buffet. 

Jongin’s hand slips away from Kyungsoo’s and lands on his thigh instead. Kyungsoo tries to swat it away and Jongin giggles, pressing his hand harder on the muscle. 

“What are you doing?!” Kyungsoo hisses, looking at his husband who shoots a bright smile at him. 

“Enjoying the party,” Jongin grins and kisses Kyungsoo happily. “Can’t I enjoy my handsome husband?” 

“Not in front of the guests.” Kyungsoo says and forcefully moves Jongin’s hand away. 

“They don’t see a thing, it’s covered by the table cloth.” Jongin whispers in his ear and presses a softest kiss behind Kyungsoo’s ear. He can feel the flush of heat under his lips as Kyungsoo’s skin reddens with embarrassment? With want?

“They see plenty.” Kyungsoo says and moves his chair away discreetly and continues to eat his dinner. 

Jongin pouts and shifts closer again, his fingers playing a tune dangerously close to Kyungsoo’s crotch. 

Kyungsoo can’t fight his husband. He’s hungry, the nerves have settled down and his hunger is too great to be ignored so he ignores Jongin. 

He ignores the way Jongin’s fingers dance along the inner seam on his pants, drawing patterns on the thin material. He ignores the touch directly on his balls, poking and teasing him. Kyungsoo looks at his husband who seems to be concentrating on the food, eating it deliciously as if his fingers wouldn’t be stroking Kyungsoo’s hardening cock at the same time. 

“Kim Jongin.” Kyungsoo says authoritatively as he places the silverware down on the table. “You will be punished and taught some limits after the reception is over.” 

Jongin’s smile is blinding as he retreats his hand and instead winks at the other. He takes a sip from the wine and stands up to talk with his sister, leaving Kyungsoo turned on and fuming at the couple’s table. 

**End of Scene 4**

They bought a new house together, near the mountains with a big backyard. The settling in was easy, the house filled with their mismatched furniture. Kyungsoo grins as he looks at the backyard where Jongin is practicing for a new musical, crouching and jumping around on the lush grass with their dogs following his every move.

Kyungsoo can’t help but think there’s an empty spot in his heart that needs to be filled as he watches his husband.

He steps out in the warm autumn sun. “Nini? What you wanted for dinner? I can make tofu stew or chicken?” 

“Whichever is fine!” Jongin calls in the middle of a dance sequence, twisting his head to smile at his husband. 

The answer has Kyungsoo rolling his eyes and glaring at the other, “no, you tell me which one you want.” 

“I really don’t care,” Jongin says as he comes to stand in front of the other and leans in to kiss him, “anything you make will taste amazing.” 

“It’s not about that, “Kyungsoo glares, “I don’t always want to be the one who has to choose.” 

Jongin frowns and tugs him close for a hug, “but you’re the cook?” 

Kyungsoo hugs him back, enjoying the closeness for a moment. “Still, I prefer cooking what you want to eat.” He murmurs softly against Jongin’s shoulder. 

“You’re so cute. “Jongin giggles and tilts Kyungsoo’s face up to kiss him again, “tofu. It’s perfect weather for a spicy tofu stew.” 

Kyungsoo smiles and thanks him with a kiss, “it wasn’t that hard, or was it?” He grins and pats Jongin’s behind. “The dinner will be ready in an hour, I’ll come to get you if you’re still out here.” 

**Scene 5 - The Family**

Kyungsoo runs away from Miyeon, their 3-year-old daughter as Jongin is looking at them from the deck while holding their baby boy in his arms. 

It’s been long coming, the adoption process is slow but all the waiting and the pain paid out in the end as Kyungsoo lets Miyeon catch him and he falls to the ground. Miyeon climbs on top of him and tickles his sides with such fervor that only a small child can have. 

Several hours later Kyungsoo closes the book with, “..and they lived happily ever after.” And tugs the blankets closer to her body. He presses a soft kiss on Miyeon’s hair and carefully closes the lights and leaves the door ajar. 

He finds Jongin dozing in their bed with Hyunwoo in his arms. The baby is blinking up at him as he steps closer to the bed, “did you wear your daddy out, huh?” Kyungsoo coos and lays down on the bed next to them. 

Jongin is fast asleep as Kyungsoo gets on his side to run fingers over Hyunwoo’s cheek. His heart is close to bursting with joy as he watches his boys. “You don’t understand it yet, Hyunwoo-ah but appa is very lucky to have you in his life. You’re a dream come true with your sister.” 

Hyunwoo yawns and Kyungsoo carefully picks him up from Jongin’s arms. He nuzzles him as they go to the bathroom to clean up and change for the night. Kyungsoo chooses a night suit with teddy bears and dresses Hyunwoo in it. 

Kyungsoo sings a lullaby under his breath as he rocks him to sleep. He smiles softly as he watches their baby to sleep before placing him in his crib. Hyunwoo shuffles around for a moment before settles with his favorite towel in hand and continues to sleep. 

Kyungsoo stands up to find Jongin awake and smiling at him. “Enjoyed your nap?” He asks, sitting on the bed next to Jongin to brush his hair away from his eyes. 

“Mhmm, it was a nice nap.” Jongin says and purses up his lips for a kiss. 

Kyungsoo chuckles and gives it to him, “let’s go downstairs for a while. The kids are sleeping now.” 

“I’ll follow you anywhere you go.” Jongin hums and gets up to stare at their baby boy sleeping peacefully. It’s really a miracle that they got this far together. 

**End of Scene 5**

Jongin finds his husband in the kitchen waiting for the tea water to boil. He hugs Kyungsoo from behind, laying chin on his shoulder, “what you’re making?” 

“Just some snacks,” Kyungsoo smiles, leaning into the hug as he continues to make sandwiches for them. 

“You’re amazing.” Jongin declares and presses a kiss on his cheek. He steps aside to make the tea while Kyungsoo finishes with the sandwiches and clears the items away. 

“I know.” Kyungsoo grins and chuckles. There was a time when he got shy every time his husband praised him but he’s grown to accept it as it is and embraces the praises now with an open heart. “You’re not half bad yourself.” 

“You love me,” Jongin snorts and traps Kyungsoo between the counter and his body. 

“Forever and ever after.” Kyungsoo smiles up at his husband as he brings his hand up to cup Jongin’s cheek. His other hand is resting on his husband’s waist as he leans up to press their lips together. 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, comment or give kudos. It doesn't take long but it means so much to me if you do it. Especially now as the site is not counting all the views.


End file.
